Goddess Girls
by Chibi Bunniie
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Reyna have a secret: By day their highschool students, and by night they're the hit band Goddess Girls. But when their school newspaper decides to interview every student to find out Goddess Girl's idendities, the girls and their non-official manager Hazel must find a way to keep their secret safe- before it's too late. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1

The lights flickered on, the bright beam illuminating the wide stage. The cheers of the audience faded into tense quiet, the air heavy with anticipation. A guitar chord struck, and the band became visible. The lead singer, a highschool girl, stepped forward. Her blond hair, curled like a princess, hung loose. Her stormy gray eyes sparkled, betraying her fierce attitude.

"Hey party people!" The girl shouted, enticing excited cheers from the fans below the stage. "You ready?" Another wave of cheers met her question. "Alright! Here we have a new song called, 'I don't need a Hero'!"

The lights dimmed and the cheers faded out. Individual beams of light flickered on, shining their beams on each member of the band. The lead singer gripped the microphone, hips swaying as a slow, steady beat erupted from the instruments.

_My sword - it's stone_

_The metal could break bo-one_

_But you - fight smart_

_Your dagger could break my hea-art_

The beat became faster, the notes the singer sang quicker. Some fans in the crowd gave small cheers.

_But my shield is up,_

_It'll block you out._

_You say you'll fight for me,_

_But I see straight through all your lies!_

The crowd erupted in cheers as the music erupted, quitar and drums blaring as the song reached it's chorus. The lead singer danced around the stage, swaying and expressing the emotions of the song through her movements.

_I don't need a hero!_

_I'd rather fight alone._

_I don't need no hero!_

_Don't you see, my heart is stone._

As the chorus faded out, the drummer eased up on her heavy stroke. Her hair, dark and streaked with electric blue, fell loosely down her back. Her face was relaxed and free, an expression that only appears with drumsticks in her and a beat to play. The guitarist starts a small solo to fill the silence. The guitarist is a girl with dark hair, tied in a braid, that bounces on her back freely as her fingers slide across the guitar. Her eyes, a dark shade of brown, closed in conentration as she plays her instrument. The other girl, who plays bass, backs her band mate up. This girl has choppy brown hair, streaked with a daring bright green. Her eyes are koliedascope, making her an attraction to the male potion of their fans. The lead singer raises the mic to her lips to start up the song again.

_Can't you see, you'll never win._

_I will never let you in._

_You can fight me all you like,_

_I'm a Goddess girl tonight!_

_Don't you wish you could see the light?_

_But all we can do is stand and fight._

_I don't need a hero!_

_I'd rather fight alone._

_I don't need no her._

_Don't you see, my heart is stone._

_You can fight me all you like,_

_But I'm a goddess girl tonight!_

_I don't need a savior,_

_No matter what, I'll do better!_

_I don't need no player,_

_in the end, I'll win the game!_

The song goes soft and the drummer once again eases up, looking disappointed at the lack of drum solos in the song.

_You think you're so strong_

_But all you are is wrong_

_About_

_Me!_

The drums strike up again and the song is once again consumed with rock and roll, to the drummer's delight. The crowd is wild with cheers, shouting their delight and whooping.

_I don't need a hero!_

_I would rather fight alone._

_I don't need no hero!_

_I will always stay strong._

_I don't need a hero._

_And I certainly don't need you._

The song ends abruptly, cutting the song off with a bang. The crowd cheers wildly, some fans jumping up and down, screaming for an encore. Each of the band mates stood up and took a bow. The lead singer raised the mic with an apologetic look.

"Sorry we can't do an encore for you lovely folks tonight!" She shouted, igniting consecutive "Aww!"s and moans of disappointment. "Hope you enjoyed our performance tonight, and we'll see you all next time!" The band waved and skipped back stage, grinning at the crowds wild cheers.

As soon as they were behind the curtain, their unofficial manager greeted them. "That was amazing as usual girls! I loved that song!" She squealed. She was obviously the same age as the girls in the band, with mocha-colored skin and unkempt frizzy brown hair. The lead singer beamed.

"Thanks Hazel! I wrote that one myself. It was a little short though, don't you think?" The blonde-haired girl asked. Hazel shook her head, beaming as she grabbed the girls hoodies and handed them out.

"No, no, it was perfect Annabeth! Now let's get home; I really need to study for that math test." Hazel said, lowering her head in shame. The other girls laughed, much to her embarrassment. Once their jackets were on and their hoods up, the drummer opened the door and ushered the group out.

"Thanks Thalia." Hazel said, smile back on her face. The drummer rolled her eyes, lips curved into a small smile. Typical Hazel. The groups guitarist, Reyna, only nodded in thanks.

The group maneuvered through a mob of fans, eager to meet the band member. When they finally escaped the thick mob of people, they crossed the parking lot towards a black truck. Annabeth rummaged through her pockets and pulled out the keys. She clicked unlock and the blinkers on the black truck flashed. Annabeth opened the driver's door and climbed into the driver's seat. Thalia's hand shot up.

"I call shot-gun!" She called out, racing to the passenger's seat. The girl who plays bass frowned.

"But Thalia!" She whined, "You had shotgun last time!" Afore-mentioned girl shrugged.

"You snooze you lose, Piper." Thalia said, sticking her tounge out and climbing into the truck. Reyna glanced towards Hazel, who was already climbing in with a smile on her face.

"At least you don't have to sit next to Hazel." Reyna complained, climbing into the car next to Hazel, who appeared offended. She raised a hand to her heart, gasping in mock hurt. Annabeth rolled her eyes and inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. Piper swung into the back seat, slamming the door closed. She crossed her arms childishly, staring out the window. Hazel, being the person she is, immediately starts to comfort her, causing Thalia and Reyna to roll their eyes. Annabeth shook her head as she drove the black truck towards the apartment they all share.

Annabeth yawned and, blinking her eyes sleepily, glanced at the time. 12:30. Tomorrow is not going to be fun, especially with that math test only she studied for. Poor Hazel. Annabeth glanced into the rear-view mirror, shaking her head lightly at the antics of her best friends. The math test popped into her mind, but she pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to think negative. She needed to think positive.

Actually, she probably should think about the red light instead.

**A/N: And here we go! The first chapter to my new story, nicknamed, 'Way to avoid writing Chapter 15!" Brilliant, right?**

**Anyway, hope you like it, sorry it was so short. I don't know much about bands, so any info helps. Review.**

**Yours in pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2

Annabeth yawned, blinking her eyes rapidly in an attempt to keep them open. She stumbled forward, shaking her head to clear the drowsiness. Annabeth pulled out her binder from her locker, along with her song journal and a thick book. Stifling another yawn, she slammed her locker closed and drifted down the hallway to home room.

She entered home room and sat down in her usual spot. Annabeth propped open her book, trying to focus on the words. Her attention drifted from the pages of the book and towards the boys who just sat next to her. Percy flashed her a grin, and Annabeth had to fight a blush. Yawning again, Annabeth returnd her attention the the book. The words swam off the page, reassembling themselves into odd paterns and scrambling her sleepy mind. Her head was starting to hurt when a folded yellow note appeared on her desk. Shooting Percy a look, she unfolded the paper.

_Hey Wise Girl, you feelin' ok? You look sleepy. _The words were scrawled on the page messily, but Annabeth sensed his concern. She flipped over the small piece of paper, her mind racing for believable excused. Without thinking, she wrote,

_I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. I went to the Goddess Girl's concert last night. _She folded up the paper and inconspicuously slid the note towards Percy. Said boy unfolded the note, lips curling into a frown. He pulled out another note and scrawled out another message. He handed it to Annabeth under the table, ignoring the brief sparks that lit up when their fingers brushed. Annabeth unfolded the note, heart beating wildly in her chest.

_Really? I would've thought you'd have been up all night studying :P _Annabeth cursed herself. Wrong excuse. Thinking fast, she flipped the note over and wrote a response. Annabeth slid the note towards Percy, not taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

_Well, I really like their music. They're a talented group of singers. _Percy's expression relaxed as he read the note, and immediately pulled out another paper. Scribbling a message, he passed it to Annabeth.

_Yeah. I like the lead singer; she's real good. _Annabeth's heart sped up and she tried to fight the blush. Percy liked her singing! Blushing lightly, she flipped the paper over and wrote a response. Annabeth stuck the note on Percy's desk.

_Yep. She's really pretty, too. _Annabeth swore she saw Percy blush as he wrote a message on a fresh piece of paper, this time a sticky note, and stuck it next to Annabeth. Glancing up at the home room teacher, who was thankfully busy, she flipped the note over.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The blaring of the bell stopped Annabeth. She stuck the note on her binder, silently promising to read it later. Annabeth closed her book and gather up her binder. She was instantly out of her seat and through the doorway. She didn't want to be late for math; it was bad enough she didn't study. Annabeth was gone so fast, she didn't hear Percy shouting from behind her.

"Hey Annabeth! Wait!" Percy shouted, waving a small leather-bound book in his hand. "You forgot your, uh, whatever-it-is!"

Percy flipped open the book, ignoring the pang of guilt. The first page read, "Annabeth's Song Journal." Well, that's one question answered. It's a song journal. Percy flipped the book over, examining the cover and back. Annabeth wrote songs?

Before his curiosity could get the best of him, Percy stuffed the journal into his binder and sat back down in his seat for first period.

**xxXXXxx**

Annabeth sat down in math class, flipping her binder open in hopes of getting in some last minute studying before Mrs. Dodds walked in. Math was one of Annabeth's favorite subjects, but she honestly hated this class. One reason for that was Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Dodds is a short woman, with thin dark hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her anger had a short fuse, and is Mrs. Dodds knows anything, it's punishment.

The only other reason why Annabeth hated this class is is the captain of the football team. He was blond. He had gorgeous blue eyes.

And the IQ of a toilet.

Honestly, Annabeth wasn't interested. But Luke, unable to process that any girl would do anything less that adore him, chalked it up to her playing hard to get. The only good thing is that Reyna sits on the other side of Luke. It's a horror she wouldn't wish on anyone (except Luke's fangirls), but if anyone could put Luke in his place, it was Reyna.

Thankfully, Luke seemed to enjoy flirting with Reyna more than her. With made Annabeth both self-conscious and guilty.

Reyna walked in and plunked herself down in her seat, casting Annabeth a wave of her hand in greeting. The bell rang, and Luke's seat was still empty. For one brief, happy second, she thought he wasn't coming to school today. Then he barged in through the door, flashing a smile at the teacher. Mrs. Dodds frowned and took the boys grade for the day down, much to Annabeth's joy.

"Hey Reyna." He drawled, flashing the brunette a smile. All he received was an eye roll. Mrs. Dodds stood up and began passing out the math test.

"Today, students, we have a math test." The class erupted in groans. "No complaining. I want it done 15 minutes to second period. You finish, you get free time. If not, you come in tomorrow during home room."

When Mrs. Dodds finished explaining, and passing out papers, the class began their test. Annabeth was overjoyed to find that it was not as difficult as she imagined, and breezed through it. Luke finished the test rather fast, scribing down random answers that probably weren't correct. When he finished, he proudly handed the test to Mrs. Dodds, who only scowled in response.

Both Annabeth and Reyna, along with a few other students, turned in their tests. It was nearly ten to Second period when the whole class was finished, much to Mrs. Dodds displeasure. The class was immediately noise, all talking with their friends. Unfortunately for Reyna, Luke decided to bother her.

"Hey beautiful." Luke flirted, leaning forward with a smirk. Reyna looked up briefly, scowling.

"Not interested." She said simply. Luke frowned.

"Come on, you know you are." Luke drawled, grinning. Reyna put her book down, glaring.

"Look, I really don't like you. Your annoying, arrogant, and way too self-absorbed to care about anyone else. I really don't know how anyone likes you." Reyna said, keeping her voice level as she stared down the boy in front of her. She looked back to her book and Luke, scowling, leaned forward and stretched his hand out. Annabeth started to stand, when someone else stopped Luke for her.

A boy tapped Luke on the shoulder, making him spin around and glare. The boy was short, with slightly pointed ears, a goofy smile, and curly brown hair.

"Hey man, she's not interested. Go find some cheerleader to flirt with, and stop bothering her." The boy said. Luke, fuming, scowled and shot up. The boy's grin only widened.

"Yeah, maybe I will. But this ain't over." With that, Luke stormed away. Reyna looked up, a small smile on her face. The boy held out his hand.

"The name's Leo." He introduced, smiling broadly. Reyna shook his hand hesitantly.

"Reyna." She said, eyes narrowing. "Hey, aren't you the guy that blew up my english project?"

His expression turned sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize the Argo II could do that. Your model of the Twelfth Legion was cool, though." Leo apologized, smiling sheepishly.

Reyna shook her head. "It's fine." She said. At that moment, the bell rang. Leo waved.

"See you around, Reyna!" He shouted, disappearing out the door. Annabeth was gathering up her stuff when she noticed something was missing. She rummaged through her binder, and Reyna looked over to her.

"Annabeth? You okay?" She asked, eyeing her friend curiously as she rummaged through her items. Annabeth looked up fearfully.

"My song journal." She said quietly. "It's gone."

**A/N: Silly Annabeth, Percy's got it! And look, we've introduced Leo! Yay! Not a lot of singing and/or drama in this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but that's okay. I guess. I've been busy writing a chapter for my bff's story: All's Fair in Love and War. She's so lazy! I am too though! I've been putting off writing Chapter 15 for FOREVER.**

**Anyway, Review. **

**Yours in Pegasisterishness, Chibi Bunniie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 3

It wasn't until the end of the day did she discover the whereabouts of her precious song journal. She spent most of the other periods rummaging through her binder over and over, muttering to herself. At 5th period, she gave up and instead began to write her new song on a piece of binder paper. Annabeth had already written most of the song in her journal, and just needed to end it.

It wasn't until she was on her way home when she bumped into Percy. Percy grinned and waved her song journal in his hand. Annabeth gasped and lunged for it, but Percy held it out of her reach.

"So, you write songs, eh?" He asked. Annabeth blushed, suddenly finding her shoes incredibly interesting.

"It's, um," Annabeth coughed awkwardly into her hand. "it's kind of a hobby, I guess. Now give me back my journal!"

Percy contemplated for a moment, a devious smirk on his face. "How about... you sing me part of a song in here, and you can have it back." He said. Annabeth scowled, growling under her breath. She took a few deep breaths, and decided she had to get that journal back. It couldn't fall into the wrong hands. One awkward cough later, Annabeth was preparing to sing for her long-time best friend. They had been friends since they were 12, when they met at summer camp.

Percy smiled encouragingly, still holding the book above his head. Annabeth huffed and contemplated what song to sing. Percy would know if it was song that she had wrote for Goddess Girls. Maybe a song she hadn't published? But what song?

Clearing her throat, Annabeth sung the chorus to the first song she's ever written.

_You have an effect_

_on me_

_An ill effect, you'll agree_

_Why don't you see?_

_Maybe your not right for me._

_You're like my Achilles heel_

_They strike you, and I fall_

_So maybe it's good_

_To keep you close_

_Though I'll never know_

_Who you love the most._

Annabeth finished the chorus, eyes studying the pavement beneath her feet. She wrote this song when she was thirteen, after listening to an assortment of Cascada songs and getting hooked by her style. This was her first, however, and she hoped Percy didn't recognize the obvious Cascada notes attached to original lyrics.

Aparently Percy didn't notice.

"That was really good. Slightly sappy, though." Percy said, staring at his friend awkwardly. Annabeth flashed a smile his way; she wasn't much for 'deeply emotional' praise.

"Uh, thanks." Annabeth said, averting her gaze to the ground and flipping her hair in front of her face so he couldn't see her blush. Percy coughed awkwardly and Annabeth's head snapped up. Percy held out the book, smiling sheepishly. Annabeth beamed and snatched the journal out of his hands. She flipped through the journal, checking the pages for signs of damage. Satisfied everything was perfect, Annabeth grinned up at Percy and threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know what I would do if anyone else had found it!" Annabeth gushed, clutching Percy in a hug. Percy's face was red, but Annabeth didn't notice. She released him, still smiling, and averted her gaze to the journal. She gazed lovingly at the worn leather, running her thumb over the cover. This book had so many memories, so many _feelings_, that she didn't want the world to know about it. She was glad Percy found it; he would never snoop in her stuff. Now that she thinks about it, actually, maybe he would...

Annabeth looks up at Percy, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You didn't read it, did you?" She asked, carefully. Percy gulps and takes a step back; he remembers how skilled she was at fighting during summer camp. Percy races his hands in defence.

"No, I didn't I swear!" He shouts, eyes flickering around in search of some way out. Annabeth points her finger menacingly (Percy didn't think someone could point their finger menacingly, but Annabeth managed to do it) and raises an eyebrow. "I promise! I swear on the River Styx!" Annabeth's gaze softened and she stood up straight, dropping her hand.

Swearing on the River Styx was something Annabeth and Percy had started when they were at camp. Apparently, this camp liked Greek Mythology, so during camp fires, they would tell Greek stories. Annabeth's favorite was The Labyrinth ("Oh, all that _architecture_! Amazing!" She would gush, leaning back dramatically with a hand on her forehead. She always managed to make Percy laugh, even when they were kids.) but Percy favored the story of Achilles. Once, when they were talking about it, they decided that if anyone were to make a promise on the River Styx, since it was powerful enough to make Achilles invincible, something horrible would happen to them if they were to break it. Now, whenever they were completely serious about something, they said, "I swear on the River Styx!"

"Ok, I believe you." Annabeth consented, shaking her head with a smile. "Walking home again, I see?"

Percy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged. "You know how Gabe is. 'You can't use my car, runt!'" Percy imitated a low, slurred voice. Annabeth laughed, shaking her head slightly at the antics of her friend.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." Annabeth suggested, gesturing down the street. Percy shrugged and turned to walk, Annabeth hurrying to walk with him.

"So," Percy started. "Have you been writing songs for a while?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "No, I think that'd the only song I wrote." She lied easily. Percy frowned, confusion etched in his face.

"Why do you need a whole journal just for songs?" He asked, tone bewildered. Annabeth shrugged, another lie forming easily in her mind.

"When I was kid, I wanted to be a singer, so when I got this journal, I wrote 'Annabeth's song journal' inside. Of course, at the time, I didn't know that I wouldn't write more than one song." She lied. Percy didn't look convinced, but shrugged and let it slide.

"That's cool. Hey, do you have any notes for math? I have to take a test tomorrow." Percy asked. Annabeth brightened and stopped to fish for her notes in her backpack. Percy stopped too, looking over her shoulder and peering into the depths of her organized backpack.

"Aha!" Annabeth announced, pulling out two papers. She zipped her bag closed and handed the papers to Percy. "I took the test today. Nothing difficult. Look over these notes and you should be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Percy muttered, eyeing the complex notes on the first page. Annabeth rolled her eyes, taking notice of the house behind her.

"Well, this my stop. See you later, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, turning and racing up the steps.

"Bye, Wise Girl!" He called, waving. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed open the door, leaving Percy on the sidewalk. Percy smiled to himself, and looked down at the papers Annabeth left him. Annabeth was so smart, it made him feel stupid. These notes were complicated, but easy to understand and probably going to let Percy ace the test. Still, he can't help but think Annabeth is absolutely amazing.

But he would never say that to her face.

Percy started walking towards his own home, which wasn't too far away. He was almost too his yard when he looked down at the notes and saw something. There was a second paper, underneath the first. He had known that, of course, but he hadn't yet looked at it. curiosity peeked, Percy pulled the second paper out. Funny, this didn't look like notes.

Frowning, Percy scanned the words. Actually, this sounded like a song. But that couldn't be right, Annabeth said that she didn't write any other songs. Maybe this was a mistake.

But maybe it wasn't. Maybe Annabeth wasn't telling him something. Whatever it was, Percy was going to find out. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Even if that means Annabeth won't get her song back for a while.

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late! I feel terrible for not updating this in forever. I'm a terrible person, I know! Please don't kill me! O**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience. I hope I'll update sooner in the future.**

**Thanks for the review I know you'll give, cause your a nice person :D **


End file.
